Temptation
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yo I just wanna show you the real me Now listen 대체 넌 지금 어딜까 내 맘은 여기저기 흩어져 어지러워 머리는 널 향한다니까 다만 내 심장이 그렇게 되지를 않아 How dare you’re so cool So make me cry 지금 날 이해하려고는 하지 마 How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry 더 늦기 전에 날 잡아줘 (Yeah) (Yeah) 세상 모든 게 다 그럴 거라고 보는 게 전부가 아니라고 (그게 다가 아니야) 그렇게 나는 또 내 맘을 달래도 밀려드는 건 늘 미안함뿐 (네게 난 미안해) 정말 넌 날 모르는 걸까 네 생각처럼 난 순진하지만은 않아 때로는 못된 상상도 해 다만 대놓고 드러내지만 않았을 뿐 How dare you’re so cool So make me cry 늘 그렇게 착하게 날 대하지 마 How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry 때로는 답답하단 말이야 (Yeah) (Yeah) 세상 모든 게 다 그럴 거라고 보는 게 전부가 아니라고 (그게 다가 아니야) 그렇게 나는 또 내 맘을 달래도 밀려드는 건 늘 미안함뿐 (네게 난 미안해) 결국 이렇게 어른이 된다고 우린 더는 애가 아니라고 (더는 애가 아니야) 너 순진하게 날 놓치지 말라고 네 맘도 드러내 보란 말이야 (드러내란 말이야) How dare you’re so cool 내게 이끌려 지루할 틈 없이 파고들어 전과는 달라 믿어 보여줘 너의 가치를 더 어색한 웃음을 띠어 그를 따라가는 표정은 더 이젠 날 웃게 할 설렘 네가 내게 건네줄 큰 설렘 gain no pain 더 이상은 never again 구름 결 타고 날아가 꿈의 날개 달아봐 지저귀던 바람결 타고 흘러 재미도 없는 네가 의미 없게도 참 미련한 날들의 연속된 반복인걸 없어 슬픈 날들 품의 기적 일어날 나의 꿈 |-|Romanization= Yo I just wanna show you the real me Now listen daeche neon jigeum eodilkka nae mameun yeogijeogi heuteojyeo eojireoweo meorineun neol hyanghandanilkka daman nae shimjangi geureoke doejireul ana How dare you’re so cool So make me cry jigeum nal ihaeharyeogoneun haji ma How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry deo neutgi jeone nal jabajweo (Yeah) (Yeah) sesang modeun ge da geureol georago boneun ge jeonbuga anirago (geuge daga aniya) geureoke naneun tto nae mameul dallaedo millyeodeuneun geon neul mianhamppun (nege nan mianhae) jeongmal neon nal moreuneun geolkka ne saenggakcheoreom nan sunjinajimaneun ana ttaeroneun mottoen sangsangdo hae daman daenogo deureonaejiman anasseul ppun How dare you’re so cool So make me cry neul geureoke chakhage nal daehaji ma How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry ttaeroneun dapdaphadan mariya (Yeah) (Yeah) sesang modeun ge da geureol georago boneun ge jeonbuga anirago (geuge daga aniya) geureoke naneun tto nae mameul dallaedo millyeodeuneun geon neul mianhamppun (nege nan mianhae) gyeolguk ireoke eoreuni doendago urin deoneun aega anirago (deoneun aega aniya) neo sunjinage nal nochiji mallago ne mamdo deureonae boran mariya (deureonaeran mariya) How dare you’re so cool naege ikkeullyeo jiruhal teum eopshi pagodeureo jeongwaneun dalla mideo boyeojweo neoye gachireul deo eosaekhan useumeul ttieo geureul ttaraganeun pyojeongeun deo ijen nal utge hal seollem nega naege geonnejul keun seollem gain no pain deo isangeun never again gureum gyeol tago naraga kkume nalgae darabwa jijeogwideon baramgyeol tago heulleo jaemido eomneun nega uimi eopsgedo cham miryeonan naldeure yeonsokdoen banbogingeol eopseo seulpeun naldeul pume gijeok ireonal naye kkum |-|English= Yo I just wanna show you the real me Now listen Where are you right now? My heart is here and there, scattered and dizzy But my head is in your direction It’s just my heart that I can’t control How dare you’re so cool So make me cry Don’t try to understand me right now How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry Hold me before it’s too late (Yeah) (Yeah) That’s how the world works It’s not only about what can be seen (that’s not all) I try telling myself to comfort my heart But the only thing that washes over me is how sorry I feel (I’m sorry) Do you really not know me? I’m not as innocent as you think I am Sometimes, I think bad thoughts I just don’t show it How dare you’re so cool So make me cry Don’t always treat me so nicely How dare you’re so cool It will make you cry Sometimes, I get frustrated (Yeah) (Yeah) That’s how the world works It’s not only about what can be seen (that’s not all) I try telling myself to comfort my heart But the only thing that washes over me is how sorry I feel (I’m sorry) In the end, this is how you grow up We’re not kids anymore (not kids anymore) Don’t be innocent and lose me Show me your heart too (show me) How dare you’re so cool Come to me Dig into me so there’s no time to be bored I believe things are different from before Show me your worth Put away the awkward laughter And the expressions that follow Now the heart fluttering feelings will make me smile A big fluttering feeling that you gave to me gain no pain, no more, never again Let’s fly on a cloud With wings of dreams Let’s ride the wind You’re no fun, there’s no meaning Only foolish days are passing No more sad days A miracle will happen in my dream Category:Songs Category:Heal